mundomarvelfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Homem de Ferro
thumb|R Downey Jr como Homem de Ferro em "Homem de Ferro"Homem de Ferro é um personagem de HQ da Marvel Comics. Sua identidade verdadeira é a do empresário e bilionário Tony Stark. O Homem de Ferro foi criado por Stan Lee em 1963, com o projeto de Don Heck nos desenhos. A primeira publicação foi em Tales of Suspense #39 (história publicada pela primeira vez no Brasil em Heróis da TV #100) Biografia' Origem' Tony Stark, o Homem de Ferro, é um cientista e empresário genial, formado com Ph.D. em física e engenharia eletrônica pelo MIT. Nunca faltou dinheiro para seus projetos, pois herdou a fortuna e os empreendimentos de seu pai aos 21 anos, quando este faleceu em um acidente. Dada a sua juventude, criou para si um estilo playboy bilionário. Essas características foram inspiradas no milionário americano da vida real, Howard Hughes. Durante a guerra do Vietnã, o inventor e industrial Tony Stark aproveitou a oportunidade para melhorar o armamento americano, e ampliar sua fortuna. Em sua primeira visita ao Vietnãacabou acidentalmente acionando uma armadilha. Stark sobreviveu a explosão mas estilhaços da bomba atingiram seu coração. Os vietcongues o capturaram e foi levado até o líder Wong Chu. Restavam apenas alguns dias de vida para o americano, e Wong Chu o forçou a criar uma poderosa arma e prometeu que depois ele seria operado dos estilhaços. Tony decidiu obedecer, mas não criou uma arma e sim algo que o mantivesse vivo e permitisse derrotar os vietcongues. Preso com ele estava outro gênio, o professor Yin Sen. Stark revelou seu plano ao professor e Yin Sen o ajudou a construir o reator Stark acoplado a armadura que o manteria vivo. Na cirurgia de Stark, homens de Wong Chu se aproximaram. Para impedir que entrassem na sala e interrompessem o processo que recuperaria o coração de Tony, o velho professor começou a gritar contra a tirania para lhes chamar a atenção. O cientista foi fuzilado. Foi o tempo suficiente para que Stark se recuperasse e se acostumasse a usar a estranha e patética armadura cinza que criaram. O Homem de Ferro enfrentou os guerrilheiros e os derrotou. Sua armadura resistia aos disparos contra ele. Wong Chu tentou fugir e o Homem de Ferro incendiou o galpão de munições fazendo com que a explosão o matasse. Wong Chu foi morto e os prisioneiros libertados. Desde então Stark desenvolveu novas versões de sua armadura e adotou as cores vermelho e dourado como as padrões da armadura. Com o traje cada vez mais aperfeiçoado, Tony Stark passou a atuar como super-herói, combatendo toda a frota de inimigos dos Estados Unidos. No começo de suas atuações, e para que ninguém desconfiasse, Stark espalhou o boato de que o Homem de Ferro era seu guarda-costas. Nas aventuras dos anos 70 e 80, era comum heróis, vilões e coadjuvantes do Universo Marvel se referirem ao Homem de Ferro como "o lacaio de armadura". Apenas seu motorista, Happy Hogan, e sua secretária, Pepper Pots, sabiam da identidade secreta de Stark. Ainda na versão original, Tony Stark colaborava com as forças armadas americanas, desenvolvendo armas e máquinas com o objetivo de usá-los na Guerra Fria. Seus inimigos frequentes eram os comunistas (russos, asiáticos ou latino americanos: pessoas que defendiam o comunismo/socialismo). Enfrentavam o Homem de Ferro rivais tecnológicos como o Dínamo Vermelho (ou Escarlate) e o primeiro Homem de Titânio. Ou espiões especiais como a Viúva Negra e o Espião Mestre. Duramente atacado na época da reação à Guerra do Vietnã, amenizou sua postura anticomunista. O Illuminati' Durante a Guerra Kree-Skrull, Tony convoca uma reunião com Charles Chavier, Reed Richard, Namor, Doutor Estranho e Raio Negro para formar uma sociedade secreta. O plano era fazer um grupo governamental que pudesse responder aos heróis. Mas com opinões opostas, o plano não dá certo. Mas eles combinam de dividir informações vitais. Alcoolismo' Stark foi levado à falência por um rival chamado Obadiah Stane (criador da armadura do Monge de Ferro) que o levou a um colapso emocional e problemas com alcoolismo. Ele teve de abandonar a identidade do Homem de Ferro, transferindo-a para um de seus empregados, o ex-militar James Rhodes. O segundo Homem de Ferro agia sob as instruções de Tony Stark e participou de momentos decisivos da cronologia do Universo Marvel (como, por exemplo, as Guerras Secretas). Stark recuperou-se financeiramente criando uma nova companhia, a Circuits Maximus. Enquanto se reerguia, Rhodes continuou no controle do traje. Com o tempo Rhodes foi se tornando cada vez mais agressivo, beirando a loucura. O motivo disso era o traje estar calibrado para funcionar em conjunto com a mente de Tony Stark. Depois de salvar Rhodes e derrotar Stane, Tony decidiu se dedicar a destruir todos os trajes de combate baseados no seu, por serem perigosos demais. Essa perseguição aos vilões cibernéticos teve uma conclusão trágica quando Stark, ao lado da Viúva Negra e de um novo Dínamo Escarlate - o militar russo Valentin Shatalov - enfrentaram o ensandecido Homem de Tiânio original (Boris Bullski). Indignado com a Rússia, ele fugiu de uma base militar e tentou matar Tony Stark durante uma cerimônia de inauguração de uma fábrica da Stark em solo russo. Após enfrentar Homem de Ferro, Viúva e Dínamo, o Homem de Titânio fugiu - não sem antes quebrar a perna do Dínamo. Sensibilizado, Stark assumiu a armadura do herói russo e saiu no encalço do perturbado Homem de Titânio. A batalha teve um fim trágico no antigo campo espacial de Baikonur, ex-sede do programa espacial russo. Controlando a armadura a distância, Shatalov acionou o canhão de fusão e, literalmente, arrasou o Homem de Titânio - e, por tabela, metade das instalações. Bullski morreu dentro da armadura que, ironicamente, se tornara seu corpo com o decorrer dos anos, visto que não podia mais se separar dela devido aos procedimentos usados para a montagem da mesma. A esse choque psicológico, se seguiu outro físico: o uso constante do traje do Homem de Ferro estava destruindo o sistema nervoso de Tony Stark. Enfraquecido e, mais tarde, paraplégico após ser baleado por uma ensandecida ex-amante, Stark não podia mais lutar em pessoa e teve que desenvolver uma versão do traje do Homem de Ferro controlável à distância. Quando essa versão provou não ser suficiente ante uma ameaça em particular, Stark produziu uma nova armadura, mais poderosa que veio a ser chamada de Máquina de Combate. Essa foi mais eficiente contra seus inimigos mas tinha os mesmos efeitos que sua armadura antiga sobre sua saúde. Muito tempo depois, Stark recobrou a mobilidade das pernas após - literalmente - exigir o uso em si mesmo de um revolucionário biochip. Stark decidiu fingir sua morte enquanto se recuperava. Rhodes, que não foi avisado sobre esse plano, assumiu o comando das Empresas Stark e da Máquina de Combate. Quando Stark reapareceu curado, Rhodes ficou furioso por ele ter enganado a ele e a outros amigos e partiu, levando consigo a Máquina de Combate. Rhodes passou a atuar esporadicamente usando o traje do Máquina de Combate. A mini-série War Machine lançada em 2004 pelo selo Marvel Max mostrou Rhodes no comando de um esquadrão formado por várias Máquinas de Combate a serviço da S.H.I.E.L.D.. Tony Stark, que havia brigado com Rhodes, é mostrado furioso e confuso pelo fato dessa agência governamental ter conseguido acesso à sua tecnologia robótica secreta. Extremis' O governo decidiu confiscar todas as armaduras do Homem de Ferro já que Tony, segundo ele, não teria patenteado a tecnologia e quebrado certos acordos. Ao mesmo tempo, precisava-se de um novo Secretário de Defesa. Com isso, Tony aceitou preencher a vaga. Enquanto começa o trabalho exaustivo como Secretário de Defesa, um antigo colega de Tony pede a ajuda dele para recuperar um projeto de supersoldado chamado Extremis, que foi dado para um pequeno grupo de terroristas. A médica Maya Lopes desenvolve um vírus e o injeta em um desses terroristas, Mallen. Este vírus garante superforça, fator de cura bem avançado, velocidade, e no caso de Mallen, projetar fogo e raios. Após uma sangrenta batalha, o Homem de Ferro sai muito ferido e é levado para o hospital de Maya. Ela o convence de que a única forma de sobreviver seria injetando o vírus Extremis nele. Tony aceita receber o vírus mas como antes fez alguns upgrades na armadura (a primeira camada da armadura saiu dos orificios de seus ossos). Como ele mesmo disse, "agora Tony Stark é o Homem de Ferro, por dentro e por fora". O vírus beneficiaria a armadura em conjunto com seu corpo. Após a injeção do vírus, ele luta contra Mallen, resultando na morte do terrorista. Após a injeção da Extremis, Tony pôde interagir com qualquer tecnologia. Guerra Civil e Hulk Contra o Mundo' Quando os Novos Guerreiros atacam um grupo de super-vilões em seu programa de TV, um deles se detona e destrói a metade de um bairro de classe média nos Estados Unidos. O medo de seres poderosos faz com que o governo americano crie uma lei obrigando o registro de cidadãos com super poderes. Isso dá início a saga Guerra Civil, que coloca em lados opostos os antes aliados, Capitão América (pela liberdade dos cidadãos de seu país) e Homem de Ferro (trabalhando para o governo e apoiando o registro). O fim da saga mostra a suposta vitória do grupo liderado pelo Homem de Ferro, com a subsequente prisão e morte do Capitão América. Tony ficara sabendo que o governo iria impor o Ato de Registro de Superhumanos, o que iria forçar todos os seres com superpoderes a se revelarem publicamente. No início, Tony discorda, mas depois muda de ideia, pois vê nisso a oportunidade para conseguir os ideais que ele tinha proposto para o Illuminatti. Ele tenta convencer os membros a apoiarem o Ato dizendo que a intervenção deles poderia prevenir maiores restrições aos super-heróis. Todos discordam com exceção de Reed. Durante a saga, Tony ajuda Peter Parker e sua família. Peter passa a considerar Tony como um mentor, se tornando seu assistente e aceitando uma armadura que Tony desenvolveu para ele (a armadura Aranha de Ferro). Ele também convence Peter a revelar sua identidade secreta para o mundo. No entanto, Peter começa a suspeitar de que ele próprio esteja sendo manipulado por Tony. Confirma suas suspeitas ao ver uma prisão para super-humanos na Zona Negativa construída por Tony e Reed. Peter tenta fugir da Torre Stark junto com sua tia May Parker e Mary Jane Watson mas é atacado por Tony e os dois se enfrentam. Entretanto, como Tony tinha o controle da armadura que Peter estava usando, ele é facilmente derrotado por Tony. O Homem-Aranha escapa da batalha com a ajuda do Justiceiro. Após isso passa a ser considerado por Tony e o time que apoia o Registro como um traidor. Em Planeta Hulk que se segue em Hulk Contra o Mundo, os Iluminati decidem exilar o Hulk, devido ao Gigante Esmeralda representar uma ameaça. Eles contatam Bruce Banner (alter-ego de Bruce) para deter um desastre. Era uma armadilha e o Hulk é mandado para o Espaço. Era para ele aterrissar num planeta sem vida, entretanto, cai em um mundo habitado onde se torna imperador. Quando a nave que trouxe Hulk explode, matando quase todos os habitantes daquele planeta, ele volta para cá em busca de vingança. O primeiro a enfrentar o Hulk, Tony usando a armadura Hulk Buster, é derrotado. Os outros heróis aparecerem para parar o Hulk. Na conclusão da saga, a luta contra Hulk é decidida com o combate contra Sentinela. Invasão Secreta e Reinado Sombrio Apesar de estar à frente da mais poderosa potência militar dos Estados Unidos, o Homem de Ferro e as equipes sob seu comando foram incapazes de evitarem a devastação causada pelos skrulls, que se infiltraram entre os Vingadores e, por pouco, não dominaram o planeta. Diante de tal falha, Stark e os demais comandantes foram destituídos da S.H.I.E.L.D., a agência bélica foi desativada e, no seu lugar, foi implantada a H.A.M.M.E.R. (no Brasil, esta sigla foi traduzida para M.A.R.T.E.L.O.), uma agência comandada pelo Patriota de Ferro. Mais um herói? Não, pois a verdadeira identidade dele era Norman Osborn. Ele e a última versão dos Thunderbolts até a ocasião, assumiram a identidade heróica de quase todos os Vingadores (clandestinos, devido à Lei de Registro de Super-humanos). Para piorar a situação, o Sentinela (ex-aliado do Homem de Ferro na Guerra Civil) junto com Ares passam a atuar ao lado dos falsos Vingadores... e o Homem de Ferro passou a ser visto como pária, tanto pelos outros heróis quanto pelos cidadãos sem poderes! Sem falar que seu equipamento apresentava falhas que podiam pôr em risco a sua vida, pois, além de não contar mais com a ajuda do vírus Extremis, ficou sem acesso ao seu patrimônio tecnológico (confinado na Torre Stark, sede operacional dos Vingadores Sombrios). Com o poder do Extremis falhando, Tony carregou um vírus para destruir todos os arquivos dos Atos de Registro, evitando Norman de saber as identidades secretas dos heróis registrados. A única cópia restante desses arquivos estava dentro do cérebro de Tony, e ele tentou deletá-la enquanto tentava arranjar um meio de pegar algumas de suas armaduras de volta, já que todas estavam em posse de Norman. Contudo, ao conseguir uma nova armadura, acabou dando de cara com Namor (então aliado de Osborn). Com Norman caçando-o como um fugitivo, Tony viajou ao redor do mundo em busca de um jeito para eliminar a cópia de uma vez por todas. Indo tão longe que ele acabou danificando a si mesmo. Ele começou a enfraquecer enquanto Norman oferecia um preço alto pela cabeça do herói. Vendo que estava cada vez mais difícil pilotar a armadura, Tony acabou usando a armadura do Dínamo Escarlate, tendo sido mais tarde encontrado por Pepper Pots. No entanto, os dois foram capturados pela Madame Máscara. Com a ajuda de Pepper, Tony escapou, mas voltou para enfretar a Madame Máscara. Ele então foi ao Afeganistão, mas antes de chegar ao destino desejado, Tony foi pego de surpresa por militantes. Com a armadura destruída, ela a abandonou e foi a pé até o destino desejado: o local onde anos antes ele conhecera Ho Yinsen e desenvolvera a primeira armadura do Homem de Ferro. E conseguiu reativar a primeira versão da armadura. Norman, então, resolveu capturar Tony pessoalmente. Debilitado, o Homem de Ferro foi derrotado pelo Patriota de Ferro de uma maneira totalmente selvagem. Pepper Pots, porém, conseguiu divulgar a luta para o mundo todo, fazendo com que a credibilidade de Norman ficasse por um fio e com que Tony ganhasse simpatia pública. Tony entrou em estado vegetativo e ficou sob os cuidados de Donald Blake (alter ego do Thor). Uma mensagem holográfica de Pepper revelou que ela conseguiu um meio de reiniciar a mente de Stark. Enquanto isso, em seu subconsciente, Tony estava preso em um cenário com obstáculos criados por sua própria mente que o impediam de reagir. O único meio de trazê-lo de volta foi com a ajuda do Doutor Estranho que obteve sucesso. Entretanto, devido ao reinício que ele fez em sua mente, Tony perdeu a memória dos eventos que ocorreram depois da Guerra Civil. A Evolução da Armadura de Ferro A armadura era baseada na então recente tecnologia dos transístores, que as vezes eram chamados de "transístores miniaturizados". A principal arma era chamada de "raio repulsor", expelido das palmas das mãos da armadura. Logo depois das primeiras histórias, Stan Lee ouviu opinião de alguns empregados da Marvel e resolveu tornar a aparência do herói mais agradável: mudou a cor da armadura para dourado, passando o Homem de Ferro a ser chamado durante algum tempo de O Vingador Dourado. As constantes inovações tecnológicas levaram o traje a ser sempre modificado em sua aparência. Dos transistores iniciais, ele agora se baseia em chips e nanotecnologia. Várias versões da armadura foram criadas para situações específicas, como uma versão espacial, e outras para fins de espionagem e atuações submarinas sob grande pressão. Houve duas bem específicas: uma gigante, usada para caçar o Hulk; e outra confeccionada especificamente para funcionar com a energia de uma pedra asgardiana. Em 2005, a armadura do Homem de Ferro já estava em sua 49ª versão, apesar de que muitas das versões anteriores apresentavam apenas pequenas alterações. Em 2008 foi alterada novamente, para que no filme aparecesse reluzente. Coadjuvantes James Rhodes' Quando fugiu de seus captores, em sua primeira história, Stark encontrou o fuzileiro James Rhodes, que o levou de volta aos EUA. Os dois se tornaram grandes amigos e, ao sair das Forças Armadas, Rhodes virou piloto pessoal de Tony. Durante a crise de alcoolismo do chefe, ele assumiu a identidade do Homem de Ferro. Quando Tony se recobrou, deu a James uma armadura exclusiva. Assim, nasceu o Máquina de Combate, personagem bastante popular nos anos 1990. Amores' Pepper Pots (1963)' Em suas primeiras histórias, Tony usava a placa peitoral da armadura para permanecer vivo. Esse foi um dos motivos que o levaram a se distanciar de sua secretária Virgínia Potts. Com o tempo, a ruiva desistiu de Stark e se casou com o motorista Happy Hogan. Pepper sumiu dos gibis, mas o sucesso do filme Homem de Ferro a trouxe de volta, agora viúva. Hathy Dare (1988)' Rica e mimada, Kathy Dare viveu com Tony um romance repleto de brigas e crises de ciúme. Quando o namoro terminou, ela passou a perseguir obsessivamente o empresário, até atirar nele. Arrependida, Kathy cometeu suicídio, enquanto Tony passou por um período de recuperação numa cadeira de rodas. Maria Hill (2005)' Quando Stark foi convidado pelo governo para assumir o comando de Shield, a agente Maria Hill se tornou seu braço direito. Apesar de se odiarem no começo, os dois logo se aproximaram e engataram um relacionamento. Durou pouco tempo, mas a moça se transformou numa importante aliada de Stark e dos Vingadores. Poderes e Habilidades' Tony Stark não possui nenhum poder além de seu grande intelecto, mas seu traje possui vários aspectos tecnológicos. A armadura é a testemunha da genialidade de seu criador. A parte interior é revestida de titânio com ouro, sendo enriquecida por um campo magnético. Geralmente, ela é guardada dentro da sala executiva de Stark, num compartimento secreto. Possui diversos equipamentos (computador de navegação, diversos tipos de sensores, sistemas de iluminação, emissores de pulso eletromagnético, sonar, disruptor sônico, compartimentos de reserva de hidrônio), entre muitos outros apetrechos. A maioria dessas habilidades não estavam presentes no traje original do Homem de Ferro, datado de 1963. Após a injeção do vírus Extremis, Tony Stark ganhou vários novos poderes: força e velocidade sobre-humana, e com uns dos upgrades''que ele fez nele mesmo, pode se conectar em qualquer rede, incluindo satélites, celulares, etc., ou seja, ele "enxerga" com a mesma precisão de um satélite. '''Outras Mídias'' Animações ' ' Anos 60: O desenho O Invencível Homem de Ferro mostra a história do milionário dos quadrinhos, que cria uma armadura de ferro para esconder sua verdadeira identidade e lhe conferir super poderes que o ajudam em sua jornada contra os bandidos. Seus principais inimigos no mundo criminoso são o Mandarim, Viúva Negra, Gavião Arqueiro e etc... Tony conta com a ajuda de sua secretária Pepper Potts e seu assistente Happy Hogan. ' ' Anos 80: Em 1981, o Homem de Ferro também fez pontas como personagem central no episódio “A Origem dos Amigos do Aranha” neste desenho dos anos 80. Na série, Tony estava numa convenção de inventos, onde sua máquina é roubada por um vilão, mas salvo pelo Homem Aranha. Agradecido, o milionário ajuda o outro herói numa luta contra seus próprios amigos. ' ' Anos 90: Homem de Ferro teve uma outra série, em 1994, mas teve sua história um pouco diferente: ele e Yinsen são raptados não por Wong Chu, mas pelo Mandarim que lhe deixou paraplégico e não com estilhaços no coração). Além disso, Tony criou sua própria equipe (força tarefa), bem mais esperto, possui várias versões de armaduras, também um veículo cibernético chamado Virgin (mas tarde substituído pela inteligência computadora hologramica chamado HOMER); Nos episódios “Surfista Prateado e o Retorno de Galactus” e “Batalha contra o Planeta Vivo”, o herói faz um rápidas aparições na série animada Os Quatro Fantásticos; O Homem de Ferro e Máquina de Combate aparecem no episódio 4 da série do Hulk de 1996, onde ajudam Bruce Banner Hulk e Rick Jones numa luta contra os militares; Ele também aparece na série animada do Homem Aranha, principalmente em “Guerras Secretas”, na qual Tony ajuda em várias lutas VS Venom e Carnificina; O Homem de Ferro é o fundador dos Vingadores de 1999, mas não é um personagem pleno, e aparece só uma vez: no episódio “Estrelas Cadentes”, ele ajuda a impedir satélites radioativos caírem na Terra. ' ' Anos 2000: Em 2006, o Homem de Ferro aparece na nova série animada do Quarteto Fantástico, apenas no episódio “Jogo Duro”. No episódio, Tony é acusado de vários ataques, mas é revelado que o Doutor Destino está por traz disso; Em sua versão adolescente, Tony tem sua 2º série solo, onde cria sua armadura do Homem de Ferro para impressionar o pai, mas ambos acabam sendo vítimas de um acidente de avião. Tony sobrevive usando o escudo do herói de ferro, mas o pai morre. Após este acontecimento, o adolescente tem o apoio de Rhodes e Pepper para salvar o mundo com sua tecnologia; Sendo o líder, paciente e mais esperto membro da série esquadrão de heróis, Homem de Ferro nunca se mostrou como Tony, pois sua armadura foi adequada como uma simples roupa que ele usasse sempre, e é o responsável por várias naves, armas e equipamentos do esquadrão; O solitário Homem de Ferro funda os Vingadores: Os Super Heróis Mais Poderosos da Terra sem precisar do apoio da S.H.I.E.L.D que roubou sua tecnologia, no começo da série era bastante egoísta mas o trabalho em equipe mudou isso; Um dos mais recentes do Homem de Ferro, foi lançado em 2010 um anime do herói, com uma versão é claro japonesa. As indústrias Stark de Tony se tornaram famosas no setor de armamentos, mas que mudou de foco durante sua administração. Em 2005 e 2006, o Homem de Ferro aparece nos dois filmes de animação dos Supremos Vingadores "Ultimate Avengers" e "Ultimate Avengers 2". Ele relutantemente (mas logo se torna um bom companheiro) junta-se aos heróis para combater o mal com sua armadura numa versão de ultima geração. Em 2007, foi lançado "The Invincible Iron Man", um longa de animação sobre sua história, mostrando novos e velhos personagens (inclusive novas armaduras e a aparição de seu arqui-inimigo Mandarim) Em 2008, o Homem de Ferro aparece no filme dos Novos Vingadores (filhos deles), "Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow" onde é o responsável por eles. Neste filme, o velho Tony Stark treina as crianças até o dia que é capturado por Ultron e é salvo por eles. Em 2010, Homem de Ferro aparece brevemente como holograma (junto dos Ilumminati, grupo composto por Dr. Estranho, Sr. Fantástico e outros mais) no começo do filme de animação "Planeta Hulk". Filmes' thumb|Robert Downey Jr. em cena de "Homem de Ferro" Em 2008, o personagem foi interpretado por Robert Downey Jr no filme "Iron Man".Assim como nos quadrinhos, Stark é um bilionário que fornece armas para o governo norte-americano. Durante a realização de uma demonstração de suas criações, ele é seqüestrado por afegãos e durante o período que passa preso, desenvolve uma armadura para conseguir escapar. No mesmo ano, o ator fez uma pequena parcitipação como Tony Stark, na cena final do filme "O Incrível Hulk". thumb|Uma das armaduras utilizadas no primeiro filme em exibição na Comic-Con de 2008, em San Diego Em 2010, foi novamente interpretado por Robert Downey Jr. em "Iron Man 2". No filme são apresentadas novas versões das armaduras do heróis, assim como outros personagens (aliados e inimigos) dos quadrinhos, como Máquina de Combate, Nick Fury, Viúva Negra e Chicote Negro, Em 2013 estreia-ra o filme Homem de Ferro 3 apresentando a MARK IX. O personagem apareceu também no filme "Os Vingadores", que estreou em 2012, também representado pelo mesmo ator. Neste filme é apresentado o traje MARK VII. Videogames' Três jogos foram estrelados pelo herói: Iron Man and X-O Manowar in Heavy Metal (Acclaim, 1996, diversas plataformas), The Invincible Iron Man (2002, Game Boy Advance) e Iron Man (Sega, 2008, diversas plataformas), a última sendo uma adaptação do filme. O personagem também é jogável em Captain America and the Avengers (1991) , Marvel Super Heroes: War of the Gems (1996), nos jogos de luta da Capcom (Marvel Super Heroes, e a série Marvel vs. Capcom), Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects, Marvel Ultimate Alliance e Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2: Fusion. O Homem de Ferro aparece como personagem secreto nos jogos Tony Hawk's Underground (após terminar o jogo) e X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse (após achar as 4 partes de sua armadura nas 4 primeiras fases e na quinta fase encontrar Tony Stark). Tony Stark e suas empresas fazem uma ponta no jogo de 2005 do Justiceiro, e no jogo de 2008 The Incredible Hulk, o Homem de Ferro aparece para enfrentar o Hulk caso este cause muita destruição.